


В кабинете

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Don’t copy to another site, Flogging, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Как Асмо был Люцифером в кабинете... ну не то чтобы оттрахан, но ничуть не хуже.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171496
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	В кабинете

Люцифер был привычно недоволен.

В этот раз — тем, что получил результаты очередных тестов, и оценки некоторых братьев его, как обычно, не удовлетворили.

А конкретно — Маммона и Асмо, конечно же. Сатана был круглым отличником по всем предметам, Леви умудрялся сдавать все тесты достаточно неплохо, хоть и учился в основном дистанционно, Бельфи вообще на всех уроках спал, но оценки получал превосходные за себя и за Вельзи.

Разборки с Маммоном Люцифер оставил на потом, а вот сейчас ему предстояло наказать Асмо. Не то чтобы результаты этих дурацких тестов по предметам, которые они из года в год изучали уже пять тысяч лет с самого Падения, что-либо реально значили, в конце концов, братья и так были самыми сильными демонами в Девилдоме после Диаволо, но порядок есть порядок — важная часть правил игры.

Люцифер как раз закончил связывать непутевого брата и отступил на пару шагов, чтобы полюбоваться результатом своего труда, даже обошел вокруг, убеждаясь, что усиленная заклятиями веревка располагается на обнаженном теле Асмо правильным способом, надлежащим образом подчеркивая все его прелести: его колени были разведены в стороны, щиколотки притянуты к бедрам, а ступни связаны вместе, далее веревка делала несколько мудреных узлов по торсу и самый большой — на шее; другим жгутом его руки были связаны в запястьях и притянуты к парившей в воздухе большой деревянной перевернутой пентаграмме, в центре которой находился листок бумаги со злополучной неудовлетворительной оценкой. Высота ее была такой, что Асмо мог только стоять на коленях, но не опуститься на пол.

Спохватившись, Люцифер вынул из кармана шелковый платок с вышитой монограммой и накрепко перевязал член Асмо, привставший уже просто от его прикосновения, у самого основания, а также и мошонку.

— Ну что, теперь все готово, — проговорил Люцифер удовлетворенно и прошел к шкафу, где хранился его инструментарий. Асмо попытался обернуться и подсмотреть, но Люцифер все рассчитал заранее, привязав его лицом в другую сторону, так что ему оставалось лишь гадать, с чего тот начнет.

А начал Люцифер с небольшой девятихвостой плетки-«кошки», каждый круглый плетеный шнурок которой заканчивался небольшим плоским «когтем»-шлепалкой — конечно же, эти когти не были острыми, но даже будучи кожаными, они доставляли необычное ощущение разгоряченной поркой коже. А уж что-что, а пороть Люцифер умел. Для него это было своего рода искусство: вызвать в беспомощной жертве любые переживания, какие только он счел бы нужными в данный момент: от ужаса и стыда до горячего, одуряющего желания. При этом следов (по крайней мере, таких, чтоб не прошли за полчаса) на теле Асмо Люцифер не оставлял никогда, зная, как тот переживает за целостность своей драгоценной кожи... а вот Маммон, напротив, всегда любил, чтобы оставались припухшие рубцы и ссадины, как доказательство этих интимных моментов наедине со старшим братом, ведь иначе они оба выразить свои чувства не умели...

Девять хвостов «кошки» прогулялись по спине Асмо, оставляя за собой лишь ровный розовый румянец. Участившееся дыхание брата подсказало Люциферу, что его действия безукоризненно верны.

Следом настал через широкой плоской кожаной лопатки — паддла. Этим девайсом Люцифер бесцеремонно отшлепал бесстыдно оттопыренные ягодицы Асмо, причем тот и сам не мог бы сказать, отчего ерзал при каждом ударе: чтобы отстраниться или, напротив, податься ему навстречу.

Не удовлетворившись этим, Люцифер достал второй паддл, из более твердой кожи и проклепанный металлом. Звонкие удары этого инструмента оставляли уже заметные алые следы, но и это Люцифер счет недостаточным и добавил плоскую однохвостую плеть, перемежая порку обоими девайсами с двух рук. Участившиеся вздохи и всхлипы Асмо и его безнадежные попытки биться в усиленных магией путах только распаляли Люцифера, он чувствовал себя почти как во время виртуозного исполнения на пианино сложной мелодии.

Но как любой мелодии приходит конец, так и тело живого существа, пусть даже и демона с его выносливостью, многократно превышающей человеческую, может выдержать ограниченное физическое воздействие. Пришла пора закругляться, и для того, чтобы мягко подготовить кожу брата к завершению сессии, Люцифер взял последний на сегодня инструмент — мягкий «бархатный» флоггер, фактически кисточку, которой невозможно выпороть, а можно только слегка отшлепать. Обработав распаленную, пылающую жарким румянцем спину и задницу Асмо, Люцифер обошел его вокруг и мягко провел флоггером по животу, а потом легчайшими прикосновениями похлопал по напряженному, стоящему колом члену, вызвав мучительный стон.

— Прошу... тебя!.. Люцифер... — даже связанный, Асмо извивался и ерзал так, как только позволяли веревки, смотрел умоляюще, в глазах блестели слезы.

Но тот только нехорошо улыбнулся и продолжил обработку флоггером, вызывая новые и новые стоны и конвульсии.

Вдоволь натешившись, Люцифер напоследок шлепнул самым кончиком кисти флоггера по влажной щеке брата и щелкнул пальцами, высвобождая заклинание. Все узлы веревок и шелкового платка мгновенно развязались сами, и Асмо упал на колени, задыхаясь, сотрясаемый мощным оргазмом.

Люцифер пожал плечами и принялся убирать девайсы в шкаф.

Откуда-то сверху медленно спланировал лист со злополучной оценкой и приземлился в лужу спермы.


End file.
